This application claims the benefit of Taiwan application Serial No. 091102135, filed Feb. 6, 2002.
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a connection-converting device, and more particularly, to a connection-converting device for an expansion card in a portable electronic product.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, the 3C industry, which includes industries of computer, communication, and consumer appliance, has played an essential role in the portable electronic products. As the 3C industry rapidly develops, the products, such as the various kinds of notebook computers, cellular phones, personal digital assistants, and so on, will be in greater demand in the future. Additionally, the developing trend is toward lighter, smaller and more compact products. Furthermore, the technology is upgraded day by day. As a result, these kinds of portable electronic products can be integrated together and further can be combined with the information appliance (IA), so that they can provide a variety of functions to meet the user""s increasing demands. For portable electronic products, an important design issue is the efficient use of the limited spaces. Under the current trend, the recent portable electric products, such as the personal digital assistant or the electronic dictionary, have been designed to occupy less volume and offer versatile functions. Thus, the design associated with the plug-in card is crucial and has received much attention. Taking the personal digital assistant as an example, the designer usually will design a plug-in card socket, such as a plug-in card socket for a compact flash (CF) card, so as to allow the user to freely change the memory cards and achieve the purpose of expanding the memory capacity. The compact flash card has been widely used in the personal digital assistant or the digital camera and its hardware specification is now very popular. Thus, many portable electronic products have the support. However, the card socket of the compact flash card can accept only a limited number of pins (50 pins for the specification of the compact flash card). Therefore, it is impossible for use with an expansion card with more signal terminals, such as the Personal Computer Memory Card International Association (PCMCIA) card having 68 pins. Referring to FIG. 1, it is a drawing, schematically illustrating the relation between a card socket 120 and an expansion card 110 in accordance with the conventional art. The card socket 120 is soldered on a circuit board 100 of the portable electronic product. The card socket 120 has a number of pins 150 which are used for electrically connecting with the card 110 when the card 110 is inserted into the connector 120. If the number of terminals of the card 110 is not greater than the number of the pins 150, then the expansion card 110 can be plugged into the card socket 120. However, if the number of terminals of the expansion card 110 is greater than the number of the pins 150 (such as 68 terminals for the PCMCIA card versus 50 pins for the compact flash card socket), then the expansion card 110 cannot be directly plugged into the card socket 120. If the portable electronic product is implemented with several different card sockets having different numbers of pins for receiving different cards, then the volume of the product will increase, and this is contrary to the design trend of smaller and more compact products.
It is therefore an objective of the present invention to provide a connection-converting device for an expansion card. As a result, the expansion card with a larger number of signal terminals can be plugged into the card socket having fewer pins. This can allow the portable electronic product to electrically connect different expansion cards having different sizes and terminal numbers, without the necessity to equip the product with different card sockets.
In accordance with the foregoing and other objectives of the present invention, the invention provides a connection-converting device for an expansion card. The connection-converting device is described in the following.
The connection-converting device is used to connect the expansion card to a portable electronic product including a card socket, wherein the expansion card is implemented with an M number of signal terminals, and the card socket is implemented with an N number of pins. The M number is larger than the N number and a P number is equal to the M number minus the N number. A circuit board to which the card socket is soldered is provided with a P number of contact pads thereon. The connection-converting device includes a retrieve packing part and a plug-in terminal below the retrieve packing part. When the expansion card is plugged to the connection-converting device, the expansion card is secured thereto by the retrieve packing part. An M number of plug-in pins are provided in the retrieve packing part, which electrically connect with the signal terminals of the expansion card. Thereafter, the plug-in terminal of the connection-converting device is plugged to the card socket. Since the plug-in terminal is implemented with an N number of receptacle terminals, when the plug-in terminal is plugged into the card socket, each receptacle terminal electrically engages with a corresponding pin of the card socket. In addition, a P number (which is equal the M number minus the N number) of external contact terminals is implemented at the bottom portion of the connection-converting device; when the plug-in terminal is inserted into the card socket, the external contact terminals electrically engage with the contact pads on the circuit board, respectively. Thus, the expansion card is electrically connected with the portable electronic product. The receptacle terminals and the external contact terminals are respectively electrically connected with the plug-in pins of the connection-converting device.